Alpha Series (Big Daddy)
The Alpha Series of Big Daddies were the first line of protectors to be bonded to Little Sisters and are introduced in BioShock 2 as a new type of enemy. History The Alpha Series were a failed line of prototype Big Daddies developed first by Dr. Yi Suchong and completed by Dr. Gilbert Alexander following the former's death at the hands of an Alpha, using prisoners from Persephone Penal Colony as test subjects. Each member of the Alpha Series began as a test subject for various Plasmids developed by Fontaine Futuristics, and as a result they retain some Plasmid abilities. The bodies of the Alpha Series were less drastically modified than the later models when placed inside their suits, but functioning Alpha Series such as Subject Delta were still heavily spliced, granting them greater strength and stature than most citizens. The main difference between the Alpha Series and the other Big Daddies that would follow is the nature of their bond to Little Sisters. Each Alpha Series was created with an unbreakable physiological bond to a single Little Sister. This bond created a fail-safe enforced by each Little Sister's pheromone signature, and as a result any Alpha Series that wandered too far from his bond partner for an extended period of time would lapse into coma or madness. This bond proved to be too effective, however, because it made each Big Daddy in the Alpha Series essentially useless after his Little Sister was killed by attacking Splicers or saved by Brigid Tenenbaum. The Alpha Series who did not become comatose as a result of their Sister being lost became emotionally unstable to the point of psychosis (One apparently going as far as to mourn the loss of his Little Sister by crying at a Gatherer's Garden, as noted by Gilbert Alexander). Even the Plasmids and Tonics the candidates were spliced with made them unstable, as rips in the armor of Alpha Series encountered in Fontaine Futuristics reveal that their skin had become lumpy and grotesque. Eventually the remaining prototypes were only useful as foot soldiers, as their suicidal aggression made them unfit for anything else.Audio Diary: Outlived Usefulness However, it appears they set the tone for future Big Daddy designs, as the Bouncer uses a prototype of their Drill, the Rosie uses a simpler design of their Rivet Gun and the Rumbler uses a shoulder mounted variant of their Launcher. In this way, they were not a total failure. Characteristics Unlike other types of Big Daddies, the Alpha Series attack the player immediately, eliminating any chance to prepare. Like Subject Delta, the Alpha Series prototypes are not as heavily armored as production-line Big Daddies, and as a consequence cannot survive nearly as much damage, although they are still significantly tougher than standard Splicers (other than Brute Splicers, which have roughly the same level of health as an Alpha Series). Alpha Series have six times as much health as the standard Leadhead Splicers in Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone. However, their reduced durability is compensated for with increased speed, better combat flexibility, greater damage output, and tactical intelligence as well as greater numbers in the levels in which they appear, often attacking in pairs or in concert with Rapture Family Splicers. Like Subject Delta, Alpha Series come equipped with a variety of firearms, including Shotguns, Machine Gun, or Launchers. The weapons used by Alpha Series have the same upgrades as the players'. The most visible example is the clip upgrade to the Shotgun, if the player has purchased said upgrade. Unlike the regular Big Daddy and Big Sister models, the Alpha Series do not have a large valve on their oxygen tanks for the player to take advantage of. However, unlike regular Big Daddies, Alpha Series are vulnerable to headshots, and can be killed much more quickly with headshot-capable weapons such as the Rivet Gun or Spear Gun. Alpha Series also take 50% increased damage from explosive weapons. Moods Unlike all other Big Daddies, those of the Alpha Series are always hostile unless under the effects of the Hypnotize 3 Plasmid. Attacks .]] *'Melee' - Alpha Series have several different melee attacks: **'Quick-Melee' - The Alpha Series' standard melee attack, in which they use their weapon to hit Delta. This attack is identical to the one used by the latter when performing a quick-melee attack with the same weapon. **'Charge' - A more powerful melee attack in which the Alpha Series will grab Subject Delta's shoulders and head-butt him, stunning him momentarily. The damage from this can be minimized if Delta hits the Alpha at the right time. Alternately, it can be dodged. *'Shoot' - The Alpha Series' standard ranged attack, during which they fire their Launcher, Machine Gun or Shotgun. The weapons used by the Alpha Series have exactly the same upgrades as the players', and so their shots possess the same properties. *'Frag Throw' - The Alpha Series throws a Frag Grenade which explodes upon impact. *'Elemental Burst' - The Alpha Series releases fire, ice, or lightning at random from its suit. This attack occurs randomly, even outside combat, and will temporarily stun the Alpha Series while it discharges its elemental burst. Strategy Alpha Series are drastically different to production line Big Daddies in both behavior and combat style, which means that most, if not all, Big Daddy tactics do not apply here. The following section is specific to Alpha Series, and does not cover other Big Daddies. *The first Alpha Series Big Daddy crashes through a wall at the far end of a big room near the beginning of the Fontaine Futuristics level. While waiting for him, simply move to the edge of the upper platform and he will stop below to fire grenades at Delta. Catch them with Telekinesis and immediately release the trigger (once caught) to fire them back at him. This eventually kills him without Subject Delta ever taking a hit (Don't forget to start the Research Camera first). Additionally, setting traps on the large globe he first appears on will easily down him. *Unlike regular Big Daddies, Alpha Series are vulnerable to headshot damage. Additionally, their heads are very large, making it very easy to score headshots on them. *Alpha Series, however different from their mass-production counterparts, retain their vulnerability to armor-piercing ammunition. *Avoid getting too close to an Alpha, as their elemental storm ability may damage the player. *Alpha Series are one of the fastest enemies in the game, they can easily cross a room or navigate through a level and attack Delta, using lightning fast melee strikes to juggle the player. *While not as durable as the other Big Daddies, Alpha Series can do a lot of damage in a short amount of time depending on their weapon. As such, they should almost always be prioritized over all other enemies. *While most other gun-weilding enemies will keep their distance, Alpha Series will always close in on the player, mixing their long range firepower with punishing close-range blows and elemental discharges; making them somewhat difficult to keep at a distance. Only the Alpha Series armed with the Launcher will keep their distance to unleash their explosive payload. *Alpha Series do not have to be able to see the player in order to charge them, and can perform the attack from behind scenary or even a different section of the area. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *The Drill will be able to kill an Alpha Series in five seconds. This enemy can also be killed with a maximum of four Drill Dashes. *The Rivet Gun's ability to headshot makes this weapon a cheap and effective way to kill an Alpha Series. Heavy Rivets are, obviously, the most recommended form of ammunition, as they will kill an Alpha Series in five headshots. *Spears from the Spear Gun will deal a huge amount of damage with every headshot. A single headshot with an upgraded Spear will almost completely drain an Alpha Series' health, allowing them to be finished off with even a single quick-melee attack. *The Launcher's high damage output will allow to fell an Alpha Series in four shots (three with a fully-upgraded Launcher). Heat-Seeking RPGs work best, as they deal the most damage. Recommended Plasmids *Electro Bolt will stop an Alpha Series' charge attack, and will allow the player to score headshots during the stun time. *Winter Blast at levels 2 or 3 will allow the player to easily destroy these enemies (A single Drill Dash will shatter a frozen Alpha Series) and still be able to loot them. Big Daddies shatter under the effects of Winter Blast 1, so avoid using it if one hasn't upgraded the Plasmid. *Hypnotize will set the Alpha against all nearby enemies. If at level 3, the player will also be able to befriend this enemy, gaining a powerful ally. Recommended Tonics *The Armored Shell line of tonics decreases any physical damage taken. This helps against the Alpha Series' high damage output. *Elemental Sponge will allow the player to make the most of an Alpha's elemental burst by gaining EVE while suffering from its effects, compensating somewhat for the health lost in the process. *Walking Inferno decreases any fire damage taken and increases fire damage dealt. This helps when an Alpha Series releases a burst of fire. *Electric Flesh makes the user immune to electricity-based damage, and boosts the effects of any electrical attacks inflicted upon an enemy. This will completely protect the player from an Alpha Series' electrical bursts, as well as their Tesla Upgrade to the Shotgun if the player has purchased the upgrade. *Damage Research increases the effect of any damage bonuses earned from research. This is entirely dependent on how much research the player has done. *Headhunter will increase the effectiveness of headshots against this enemy. Help Caption Notable Alpha Series Members *'Subject Delta': The protagonist of BioShock 2. *The first Alpha Series encountered, in a one-on-one "boss battle" in the lobby of Fontaine Futuristics, has roughly 50% more health than a normal Alpha Series. *Unnamed Alpha Series: The protagonist of the Protector Trials for BioShock 2. *'Subject Omega' (Augustus Sinclair): He has 2.5 times as much health as a standard Alpha Series, as well as a clean, undamaged suit similar to Subject Delta's suit. *'Subject Sigma' (Charles Milton Porter): The protagonist of the Minerva's Den campaign for BioShock 2. Gallery SubjectDeltaConcepts1.jpg|Concepts of the Alpha Series, Subject Delta. SubjectGamaConcepts1.jpg|Closeup detail on the Alpha Series concept. Bigsister004.jpg|Concept of the Alpha Series (center, with Subject Delta concepts), as seen in "Deco Devolution". File:Alpha-Series Big Daddy Concept Art.jpg|Alpha-Series Big Daddy concept art from Deco Devolution. File:Alpha-Series Big Daddy.jpg|An Alpha-Series in combat in The Protector Trials. File:Alpha Daddy.jpg|Alpha-Series about to emit its "Plasmid Outburst". File:Minervaden minervas-den.jpg|A friendly Security Bot attacking an Alpha Series. File:Alpha-Series closeup.jpg|An Alpha Series close up. Bugs/Glitches * The Alpha Series in Fontaine Futuristics and the single-player DLCs have decayed looking suits and no symbol on their hands. However, the Alpha Series in Inner Persephone have the exact same skin as Delta, including the "Δ" symbol on their hands(this suggests that 2K used Delta's model, which was originally going to be used for the player, but was scrapped and used for these Alpha Series and apparently overlooked the insignia on the hand). *A glitch can be activated while heading to the pediatric ward in the infirmary of Inner Persephone that will create an unkillable Alpha Series. Use the Summon Eleanor Plasmid to send Eleanor through the door heading to the ward. Do not enter the door, or the Alpha Series at the end of the hall leading to the ward will disappear like it is scripted to. If done correctly, the glitch will create an unstoppable Alpha Series that displays no health bar, cannot be researched, and is immune to all Plasmid effects. *When the player encounters the first Alpha Series in the game, he or she can freeze it with Winter Blast 2 then use Telekinesis to launch it back into the hole in the wall it came from. Doing so will force the player to go back to the last saved spot, as it is impossible for the player to progress through the game after throwing the Alpha Series through the wall. Trivia *Alpha Series that the player encounters have a suit color different from Delta's, indicating either later creation or more advanced decay. Delta's suit is blue and brown, while most of the Alpha Series is a faded blue color with faded brown. In addition to their suits, Alpha Series helmets and armor are colored bronze, compared to Delta's copper helmet and armor. *In the original concept arts for the Alpha Series in the Deco Devolution Artbook, the Alpha Series showed extreme degradation. This included large holes in their suits oozing flesh, green decayed helmets, and other more vile attributes, such as the left eye and mouth extending from the tumorous growths from the broken helmet. This grotesque design was dropped, as they gave more of a vibe of disgusting monsters than challenging enemies. However, Alpha Series do have their left arm partially exposed, a remainder of the concept art mentioned above. *In most of the original concept art, The Greek symbol for Gamma ( Γ ) is branded on the back of the hands of the Alpha Series. Although Colin Fix titles one of these concepts as " Subject Gamma", the symbol is more likely used as an example for a labeled Alpha Series, and not as the character name, since it also appears on more than one Alpha Series concept. The finalized in-game model doesn't have this or any symbol, and is replaced with layered barnacles. *Alpha Series have animated shadows unlike Delta, whose shadow only changes when rotating. *In BioShock 2's game files, Alpha Series are classified as "Mad Daddy", likely due to their constantly-hostile nature. *This type of Big Daddy's call is more like a guttaral roar, unlike the low groans of the other Big Daddies. *Due to the Alpha Series' lesser modifications (they are not fused to their suits as Delta and Sigma are able to remove their helmets), they still have the ability to cry, as mentioned by Gilbert Alexander in his Audio Diary Outlived Usefulness. *Delta (and other Alpha Series Big Daddies) have a 'diving knife' on their hips, but it is unusable. However, Delta's diving knife will oddly disappear at times when his body is shown. *Alpha Series, with the exception of Subject Delta, Sigma, and Omega, are the only type Big Daddy not to produce light from their portholes. Additionally, if one inspects the porthole after defeating an Alpha Series, cracks can be seen throughout the glass. *Alpha Series, such as the un-named Alpha Series, Subject Sigma, and Subject Delta, appear to carry Little Sisters on their backs, unlike regular production model Big Daddies which let their Little Sisters walk on the ground to guide them to corpses. *It is possible to fight an Alpha Series which possesses' weapon upgrades the player doesn't. If the Player purchases the damage upgrade for the Shotgun, but not the magazine upgrade, they may encounter Alpha Series enemies carrying Shotguns with the magazine upgrade. *When playing on any difficulty setting, at least one Alpha Series first appears dead before revealing itself to be both alive and hostile in the laboratories of Fontaine Futuristics. However, this event might be random as it may or may not occur. *Although Alpha Series have been seen wielding Machine Guns, Shotguns and Launchers, they have never been encountered wielding the Drill or the Rivet Gun (with the exception of Subjects Delta and Sigma, as well as the protagonist in the Protector Trials). *In the novel, BioShock: Rapture, Dr. Suchong describes Big Daddies, and refers to the Alpha Series (possibly as a whole, but what appears to have been a specific nod towards Delta) as the "Alpha creatures." *It is rather odd that the Alpha Series are able to fire Machine Guns because they hold the barrel, which would prevent it from spinning and firing properly. *Despite their "suicidal aggression" as said by Gil Alexander, Alpha Series only attack Subject Delta, ignoring other enemies completely unless prompted to attack them with Hypnotize. References de:Alpha-Serie es:Serie Alfa fr:Série Alpha Category:Research Category:BioShock 2 Enemies